


The Warm Touch of the Night

by Eevee_Galaxies



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_Galaxies/pseuds/Eevee_Galaxies
Summary: Heavens' new song "Genesis Heavens" has officially been released! With little to no surprise, Shion tries to stay up all night listening to that one song on repeat. This time though, he isn't alone, he has his boyfriend Ai by his side to keep him company.
Relationships: Ai Mikaze/Shion Amakusa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The Warm Touch of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh I don't normally write fanfics so i apologise if this is cringy,,, 
> 
> I love the ship AiShion a lot, despite it being an INCREDIBLY rare ship, I intend to make it thrive with both drawings, and my fanfics! lmao

“We are the HEAVENS. Ohhh! Saijou ni… Todo- “

It was another one of those nights, Shion managed to find himself completely immersed into listening to HEAVENS’ new song GENESIS☆HEAVENS on repeat for who knows how long at this point. He would just sit there for hours on end listening to any of his beloved family’s new song all night, he would not care how tired he would get – he could just sleep more the next day anyways. Normally, however, he would do it on his own. This time was different. For once someone was doing it with him because they knew how much joy this brings his delicate heart. Shion felt a hand get placed against his leg, glancing up he met the eyes of his treasure, his boyfriend, Ai.

“Are you ready to call it a day yet? You’ve been at this for hours, and my analysis tells me that you’re ready for sleep, if you keep this up you could collapse.”

There Ai goes again, always worrying about him. Shion knew that his boyfriend was a robot, but he did not care. The truth was that they loved each other, robot or not. And since he was a robot, he did not necessarily get tired, which is why Ai decided to stay up with Shion so he could keep an eye on him. Despite him always being pushy with Reiji or with his juniors, Ai could never force Shion to do what he wants, he does not want to accidentally hurt his feelings, he understands how sensitive he is.

“Not yet… Amakusa would prefer to listen a while longer.”

Shion heard a sigh come from Ai. Every time Ai had asked him if he was ready for bed, Shion had always replied with the same response, it appears Ai finally understands that Shion is most likely not going to bed tonight…

A few more hours had passed, and Shion had finally felt his exhaustion catching up to him: he was struggling to focus properly, his eyelids were feeling heavy, and he was yawning a lot more often than he had before. It was fair to assume that Ai had noticed by now, since he analyses practically everything, there was no way Shion could keep anything to do with his health a secret from Ai. 

GENESIS☆HEAVENS was now just fading, he could not concentrate on listening to the song any longer, a faint draft passed through his hair as his body fell to the side. He could not keep it up any longer, his body had won. He was too tired to stay awake.

He had not even noticed that he had drifted off until he felt the warm touch of his boyfriend’s hand stroking his head.

“There you go. You finally gave in, huh? It was only a matter of time until you did so anyways.” The light blue haired robot said, taking a breath of relief.

Shion slightly opened his eyes, slowly taking in what had just happened. He slightly cuddled up against whatever it was he was leaning on.

He felt warm, comforted.

He loved this feeling. A small smile had appeared on his face as he allowed Ai to keep putting his hand down his head. Wait… Ai’s hand? Against his head? But if he had fallen against the sofa then Ai’s hand would not have reached his head from his positio-

Unexpectedly, Shion had felt his face get completely warm. The realisation had struck him - he did not fall against the sofa; he had fallen onto Ai’s lap. His boyfriend’s lap. It was like all his breath had been taken out underneath him. Never before had he felt so embarrassed for doing something that he could not help. However, he had found himself completely immobilised by the robot’s gentle touch, his warm presence.

Ai had noticed Shion’s body tense up from being flustered. He did not quite understand what he was so embarrassed about.

“Shion? Are you alright? What’s the matter…?”

There was clear worry in Ai’s voice, not something you hear that often. Despite Shion’s way of speaking, even he could not find suitable words of how to reply to him. It seemed there was only one sentence that he could form at the time,

“Amakusa… loves you deeply…”

Shion felt a small flinch from Ai, glancing up he had noticed that even Ai was starting to go red in his cheeks. Ha, that was definitely not the response that Ai was expecting from his timid partner. Ai reached over to the arm of the sofa, and grabbed a blanket hanging over the side. Gently, he had placed the blanket over the majority of Shion’s body.

“I… I love you too.” A small smile had appeared on both of their faces, Ai leaned down and softly kissed the top of Shion’s head. “It’s time for you to get some sleep. You may listen to more of the song in the morning, but your body is too tired for you to stay up too much longer. Good night.”

Shion’s eyes were closed so he could not see Ai’s face, but just from the tone in his voice, he could tell that Ai was smiling. What did he do to deserve someone like him? Despite being a robot, he could still feel love for someone as anxious and as cryptic as Shion. 

“Good night…”

Other than his father figure, Eiichi, Ai was the only other person that could easily comprehend what he says. It was one of the reasons he had found himself falling for Ai, he doesn’t really get along with too many people other than his idol friends and acquaintances from the Shining agency simply because people struggle to communicate with him. But… Ai was different. Everything about him was different.

And because of that, Shion could not help but love Ai with all of his heart.

That was the final thought he had before finally giving into sleep.


End file.
